What Becomes of the Broken Hearted?
by DCFanatic4life
Summary: After a messy breakup a WWE diva finds solace and maybe romance with someone she didn't expect. KurtTrish pairing...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the people portrayed in this story, they belong to themselves. Their gimmicks belong to Vince McMahon and WWE.  
  
Distribution: If you want it, just ask, and I'll let you use it.  
  
Summary: After a messy break-up, a WWE diva finds comfort with a WWE superstar she didn't expect. And two friends help them find their way to each other. No specific time frame, but there's no roster split in this fic.  
  
And now on to the story..  
  
~  
  
"You stupid bitch," he yelled at her. She winced at his words. She had only tried to help him in the ring, but instead it had backfired on her, and he had lost. Now he was screaming insults at her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you, you have to understand that."  
  
"Understand? I understand you're a stupid idiot who can't even hit the right person with a chair!"  
  
"But I didn't mean it, I swear," she pleaded with him.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Test said before walking away, leaving her alone.  
  
"I really didn't mean it," Trish whispered as she watched him walk away. She sat down on a chair and wiped the tears from her eyes, before they could fall down her cheeks.  
  
This wasn't the first scene between the two of them. It was one of many that had occurred since she had started dating Test. He had been so sweet and kind in the beginning, but that had all come crashing down soon after. And she was too scared to leave.  
  
He didn't hit her or anything, but the verbal abuse was just as bad really. He would berate her all the time, put her down for the slightest thing. And no one was the wiser, because he always waited until they were alone. No one would believe her if she told them the truth. So she kept it hidden.  
  
She knew that she could do better, but somewhere in between the first time Test had screamed at her, and now, she had lost all confidence in herself. She knew she was pretty, but Test would constantly tell her how fake she looked, and how no one would want a piece of plastic like her. After a while, she started to believe him.  
  
Stephanie was walking down the hallway, and noticed Trish sitting hunched over, with her arms wrapped tightly around her. Stephanie had never really been friends with the blonde diva, but she couldn't help but want to know what was the matter. She walked over and laid a hand down on Trish's shoulders.  
  
"Trish, are you ok?" Trish looked up embarrassedly, and tried to hide the fact that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm ok, just had a bad day," Trish said quickly, hoping that Stephanie didn't try to pry into her life.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Trish said nodding, before forcing a smile on her face. Stephanie looked unconvinced, but nodded as well.  
  
"I know that we usually don't get along that well, but if you ever need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"Thanks, but really I'm fine." Stephanie scowled for a moment, before turning to walk away. She paused for a moment, and then looked back.  
  
"Trish, really consider what I said ok?" Stephanie said seriously.  
  
"Yeah...and Stephanie, thanks," Trish said gratefully.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Stephanie walked away, and Trish got up to go, but before she could, she was pushed hard back into her chair. She looked up and saw Test hovering over her, anger evident in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing talking to that bitch?" he asked angrily, looking in the general direction of where Stephanie had just walked off.  
  
"She just came up to me," Trish explained.  
  
"Well, I don't want you talking to that bitch."  
  
"But you can't tell me who I can and can't talk to," Trish said firmly. Test gave her a dirty look.  
  
"I can make you though," he said dangerously. Trish didn't want to know what he meant by that comment.  
  
"Fine," she said dejectedly as she got up to go to the women's locker room. She had a match to prepare for, and she had been stalling too much as it is. She just hoped that she could concentrate on the match after Test ripping into her like he had. She quickly got dressed and got out there for her match.  
  
************  
  
Trish walked back up the ramp, happy that the match had gone well. She had been trying hard to step up in the ring, and she felt like it was paying off. As she got back stage, she saw Test waiting for her, with a smile on his face. Of course he would have a smile, there were people around, he wouldn't try to pull anything.  
  
"Trish, you were great out there," Test said brightly.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, trying to smile.  
  
"I'm so proud of you," he told her, and she knew that he was lying.  
  
"I have to go," she said quickly walking off, leaving Test behind.  
  
She hated that he would praise her when they were around people. She knew it was completely false, and that's what hurt the most. She deserved someone who thought that all the time, not just in front of people. Trish was so completely oblivious to her surroundings, she ran right into someone, and fell flat on her ass. She looked up and saw Kurt Angle.  
  
"Sorry," Trish mumbled from the ground. Kurt was always such a jackass on- screen, and she tried to avoid him as much as possible.  
  
"No, I wasn't looking where I was going," Kurt said chuckling, as he stuck a hand out for her. She looked at it skeptically for a moment, before grasping his hand and letting him pull her up.  
  
"I wasn't looking where I was going either," Trish said looking at him. He had a kind smile on his face, which surprised her slightly. After all, this man hung out with Vince, he shouldn't be this nice.  
  
"Well, I guess we're both just clumsy then," he said laughing at the situation.  
  
"Yeah," she said, her face actually breaking out in a smile. Kurt studied her for a moment.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, luckily I'm used to falling on my ass."  
  
"No, you just look kind of sad or something." Trish was surprised that he seemed to notice her feelings.  
  
"No, I'm fine, just surprised is all."  
  
"Ok, then, well I have a match next, see you later," he said walking off.  
  
"Bye Kurt," she said before walking off herself.  
  
Kurt walked down the hallway, thinking about Trish. He didn't really know the blonde all that well, but she had definitely looked sad. He hated when people were upset, even if he wasn't really friends with them.  
  
"Hey Kurt, don't think too hard you might use up all your brain cells," a voice said from in front of him. He looked up to see Chris Jericho with his arms wrapped around a giggling Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"Don't tease him Chrissy," Stephanie chastised him.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"What's the matter Kurt?" Stephanie asked him.  
  
"Nothing, I just saw Trish, and she seemed sad or something."  
  
"Really, cause I saw her earlier, and she definitely seemed upset about something. I told her she could talk to me if she felt like she needed to."  
  
"Aww, you're so sweet," Jericho said, kissing her cheek. Stephanie turned her head and smiled.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder what's up?" Kurt asked to nobody in particular.  
  
"Maybe we should figure it out," Jericho interjected.  
  
"Maybe," Kurt replied, "Maybe."  
  
A/N: Ha, you actually thought I could have a fic without Jericho and Stephanie in it. How you underestimate me. ;)  
  
So go review, and tell me what you think, cause I really want to know if this story is ok, and if you want to be brutal, that's fine. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Trish sat curled up in the passenger seat of the rental car. Test was driving to the arena. She was silently willing herself not to cry in front of him. That's exactly what he would have wanted. Then he could insult her some more. What she wouldn't give to just jump out of this car right now, and run for her life.  
  
Why was it so hard for her to get out from Test's grasp? She had always thought herself a strong person, but now, now she couldn't help but think she was weak. Maybe it was because Test was so much bigger than her. Even if he didn't beat her, she didn't know that that would always be the case.  
  
She should get away from him, but she didn't know what he might do if she did. She didn't want to live in fear anymore, but would it be any different if she left this mess of a relationship? Maybe it would be worse if she left him? She didn't know, and she didn't want to find out.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Test asked her. Trish blinked back the tears in her eyes, not wanting him to see them.  
  
"Um, I'm wrestling Molly," she answered.  
  
"You're gonna lose." Trish took his blow in stride.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told you, you're going to lose, you're not nearly as good as Molly."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I've seen you, and I've seen her, she's better than you are, you're going to lose, you can't even wrestle that well."  
  
"Whatever," she said quietly.  
  
"What did you say?" Test said, his voice rising.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That's what I thought, I don't want you showing me any attitude."  
  
"Ok," she said, turning back to the window.  
  
"Besides, women shouldn't be wrestling in the first place."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"All women are good for is being valets for the men."  
  
"That's not true," she said indignantly, "Women can wrestle just as well."  
  
"Look at you, you're trying to tell me that you aren't better off as a valet. You're the poster girl for T&A."  
  
"But I can wrestle too, that doesn't mean that I should just be a valet."  
  
"You can't wrestle, I'd like to see you go up against any of the men and tell me then if women should wrestle."  
  
"Women don't have to fight men."  
  
"Just goes to prove my point."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore," she said, trying to end the conversation.  
  
"Fine," Test said, pulling into the parking lot for the show.  
  
They walked in together. Test had his arm wrapped around Trish protectively. Trish wanted to throw his arm off of her, but knew she couldn't. She didn't want to make a scene in front of everybody.  
  
"Hey Trish, Test," she heard Stephanie say, as she and Jericho were walking down the hallway, hand in hand.  
  
Trish couldn't help but feel jealous of them. Everyone knew how in love Jericho and Stephanie were. He was always doing romantic things for her backstage. All the girls were jealous of Stephanie for having a great guy like Jericho, but especially Trish because of the situation she was in. What she wouldn't give to have someone like Jericho, someone who treated her right, and loved her just for being her.  
  
"Hey Stephanie, hi Chris," Trish said smiling.  
  
"How are you?" Jericho asked, as they stopped to talk to the two of them.  
  
"Trish, let's go," Test said pulling her arm along. They walked away, leaving a confused Jericho and Stephanie behind.  
  
"Well, that was weird," Jericho said as they watched Test and Trish walk away.  
  
"Yeah, it was, and suspicious too," Stephanie said her eyes narrowing.  
  
Trish walked away helplessly. She knew Test was rude, but he was being especially rude today. She knew that he didn't like Stephanie, but it was unusual for him to be so stand-offish when he was around people. He usually saved that for when they were alone.  
  
"What did I tell you about talking to her?" Test said angrily.  
  
"She was just saying hi," Trish said defensively.  
  
"I don't care, I don't want you talking to her or her stupid boyfriend."  
  
"Why? What do you have against them? Is it because they actually have a good relationship, and he doesn't treat her like shit?" Trish said standing up to him. He turned angry eyes to her, and she instantly regretted what she said.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again," he whispered angrily, "What I think of that slut and her asshole of a boyfriend is none of your fucking business, do you hear me?"  
  
"Yes," she whimpered.  
  
"Good, let's go," he said pulling her along.  
  
Trish went out for her match against Molly, and she did lose. She walked back to her dressing room, anticipating the verbal barrage that would she to be waiting for her. She took a deep breath, steadying herself, before she walked into the room.  
  
"Hi," she said, her head down.  
  
"Told you that you would lose," Test said in a superior voice.  
  
"Sure, yeah."  
  
"Now you know to listen to me when I talk."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to listen to you."  
  
"What?" Test asked incredulously.  
  
"You know what Test, maybe I'm sick of you belittling me, did you ever think of that?" Trish said, her courage rising with every word.  
  
"Belittle you? I only tell you the truth."  
  
"The truth? The truth? You call that the truth? All you do is tell me what a bad person I am, how much I suck in the ring, and I'm sick of it! I'm not a bad person! And I CAN wrestle!"  
  
"Are you standing up to me?"  
  
"You're damn right I am!" And with that Test backhanded her across the face. Trish's eyes grew wide, and she instinctively touched her cheek. He had never hit her before, and she wasn't going to stand for it now.  
  
"That's what you get bitch!"  
  
"Asshole!" Trish yelled, as she reared her hand back and shoved her fist in his stomach. Test groaned as he doubled over in pain.  
  
"That's what YOU get dickhead."  
  
And with that Trish walked out of the room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Trish walked out of the locker room with a satisfied smile on her face. She had just been sick and tired of Test always putting her down. She felt good as she thought of what she had done to him. He deserved that and so much more. But the little revenge that she had managed to give him would satisfy her for now.  
  
She felt a burning in her cheek and remembered that Test had hit her. She tentatively touched her cheek and hissed at the pain that had caused. She knew that it was not going to look pretty in the morning. She walked trying to find the nearest mirror so she could assess the damage.  
  
She found a mirror, and hesitantly looked into it. She gasped at the huge red mark that marred her face. It was worse than she expected. The mark took up her whole cheek, and it was turning darker every second. She was still a little bit shocked that Test had hit her in the first place. He knew he was a bad person, but he didn't know that he would result to hitting her.  
  
Kurt happened to be walking by as Trish was looking at her cheek. He looked over at the blonde diva, and at first thought she was just checking on her makeup. He figured that's what divas did. Then he saw the huge bruise starting to form on her cheek and gasped in shock.  
  
"Oh my God what happened?" Kurt asked.  
  
Trish turned around abruptly, "Kurt!" she said surprised.  
  
"Your cheek, my God," he said walking closer to her.  
  
"It's nothing Kurt," Trish said trying to shrug it off.  
  
Despite their moment the previous week, she still found herself a little nervous around Kurt. He had shown her that he was indeed human, but still she couldn't escape this weird feeling when she was around him. And now was no exception.  
  
"Nothing? You call that nothing?" Kurt said as he looked at her cheek closely.  
  
"Um, it'll be fine, it's just a bruise, nothing's broken."  
  
"Well, that's good, I guess, but what happened?"  
  
"Kurt, it's ok, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."  
  
"Trish, I know I may not be your friend, but I think I have the right to be concerned about someone."  
  
"Kurt, really, I don't need your concern," Trish said, turning to walk away. She was stopped by Kurt's hand on her arm.  
  
She noticed how soft he was as he grabbed her arm. Unlike Test, who always made sure to have a hold of her. His grasps were always hard, and almost brutal. Now that she thought about it, she shouldn't have been surprised that he hit her, it was only a matter of time before he did.  
  
"Trish, you can trust me you know, I may seem like a jerk, but I'm really not."  
  
"Kurt, I appreciate the concern really, I do, make no mistake about that, but I AM ok."  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Kurt and Trish turned to see Test standing a few feet away. As she saw him, Trish's eyes widened in surprise. She noticed that he had a hand across his abdomen, and she felt a small sliver of victory as she realized he was in pain.  
  
"None of your business," Trish replied with an edge in her voice.  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing," Test said.  
  
"I'm talking with Kurt," Trish said.  
  
"I think we need to go back to the dressing room," Test said, almost threateningly.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Trish answered.  
  
"Um, should I leave?" Kurt asked.  
  
"No, of course not Kurt," Trish said turning to him, "In fact, we were just leaving."  
  
Trish put her arm through Kurt's and started pulling him away. She was not going to put herself in a position of being alone with Test. She knew what he wanted to do to her, and she would be damned if she let something like what happened earlier happen again. They walked down the hallway, and turned the corner before Trish let go of his arm.  
  
"Trish, what was that about?"  
  
"Kurt, you don't want to be involved in anything that has to do with me ok."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"Trust me, you don't."  
  
"He did that to you didn't he?" Kurt asked, silently fuming.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Kurt," Trish said, trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Yes you do. Did Test do that to your cheek?"  
  
Trish looked at him, contemplating whether or not to let the truth out. She didn't know if she could trust Kurt, but she had been holding this in for a long time. She needed to tell someone, even if it was Kurt Angle. She was willing to put her trust in him.  
  
"Yes," she answered looking down, hating the tears that were starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Damn him," Kurt muttered under his breath.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone Kurt," Trish pleaded.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? He hit you for God's sakes! Has this happened before, and tell me the truth."  
  
"This is the first time."  
  
"Bastard," Kurt said angrily. Trish looked at him surprised by his concern.  
  
"Kurt, I'm ok, really," Trish said.  
  
"What has he done to you Trish?"  
  
"It's not important," she told him, not wanting to reveal all that she'd had to suffer through.  
  
"I'm willing to listen, I promise."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Come on, let's go to my dressing room."  
  
Trish thought a moment before nodding, "Ok."  
  
They walked to his locker room, and Trish looked at him, his gaze forward. She could tell that he was angry. His eyes gave everything away. She found herself happy that she could confide in Kurt, maybe they could even become friends.  
  
They reached his locker room, and he opened the door. Inside they found Jericho and Stephanie sitting on the couch. Stephanie was in Jericho's lap as he was tickling her stomach, and she was laughing incessantly.  
  
"Hey guys, would you mind if we could have some time alone?" Kurt asked the couple.  
  
Jericho and Stephanie looked at the two people standing in the doorway. They both noticed the bruise on Trish's face, and the look of anger that was plainly on Kurt's face. They didn't want to ask questions so they just nodded, got up from the couch and left.  
  
"Sorry about that, I share a locker room with them."  
  
"No, it's ok, it's nice to see that some people are happy."  
  
"Yeah, sometimes they're too happy, why don't you have a seat," Kurt suggested as he saw her standing awkwardly.  
  
"Thanks," she said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Test is awful," Trish said, tears starting to fall down her face, "He was so nice in the beginning, but now he's-he's awful!"  
  
"Shh, shh, it's ok," Kurt told her, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing how, "Why is he awful?"  
  
"He always berates me, and puts me down, for nothing most of the time. He was always controlling everything about me. I couldn't do anything right."  
  
"That does sound awful. What kind of things would he tell you?"  
  
"That I was a bad person, and that no one would want me because I was like a plastic Barbie doll, and that I was a horrible wrestler," she sobbed.  
  
Kurt took her into his arms, not caring what she thought about it, "Well, he's a liar, you're not any of those things."  
  
"Really?" Trish said looking up at him.  
  
"Yeah, he obviously doesn't know what he talking about."  
  
"Thank you for listening to my sob story."  
  
"It's ok, I couldn't let you suffer alone."  
  
"Well, sure you could, but I'm glad you didn't. I'd like to consider you a friend."  
  
"Only if I can consider you one."  
  
"Deal," she said smiling through her tears. 


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't have to drive me back to my hotel Kurt."  
  
"It's ok, I wanted to."  
  
"I'm sure someone else would have given me a ride," Trish told him as they sat in the car, as Kurt drove back to the hotel.  
  
"Yeah, but I was there, and you needed a ride, and I wasn't going to let Test get anywhere near you."  
  
"Thank you Kurt."  
  
"It's no problem, glad to do it."  
  
"And thank you for listening to me. I've kept everything bottled in for such a long time, it's nice to let it all out."  
  
"I'm sure. And you know if you ever need to talk again, you can just find me, and I'll listen."  
  
"Even if it's really stupid?" Trish asked, smiling.  
  
"Especially if it's really stupid. I'm a sucker for a stupid story," Kurt said grinning.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Do you have your own room?"  
  
"No, I usually share with Test."  
  
"We'll get you your own room then."  
  
They arrived at the hotel, and both got out of the car. Kurt got Trish's bags, and proceeded to walk into the hotel. They checked in, and Kurt walked her to her hotel room. They reached her room, and Kurt set her things by the door.  
  
"If you need me, I'm in Room 745," Kurt told her.  
  
Trish nodded her head, "Ok, thanks, are you doing anything later? Maybe we can grab dinner or something. After I cover up this bruise of course."  
  
"Actually I was supposed to have dinner with Jericho and Stephanie, but you know what, you can come too."  
  
"I don't want to impose," Trish said, shaking her head.  
  
"No, it's ok, I usually feel a little uncomfortable when I'm around those two, you know like the odd man out, the third wheel-"  
  
"I get it Kurt," Trish said laughing.  
  
"So will you come?"  
  
"Well, I don't think that Stephanie likes me all that much. Chris used to be my friend, you know before Test, but Stephanie and I have never really gotten along."  
  
"Don't worry about Stephanie. She comes off like a bitch, but she's a really nice person. She just likes to play the bitch so people will listen to her."  
  
"Really? You're not just saying that to get me to go?"  
  
"No, she's one of my best friends, I wouldn't lie about her."  
  
"Ok, I guess I'm just going to have to go aren't I? I'm running out of arguments."  
  
"Yup," Kurt nodded.  
  
"Ok, what time should I be ready?"  
  
"8:00, luckily the show tonight was early. I'll drop by and we can go together."  
  
"Great, I'll see you then," Trish said, before Kurt started to leave.  
  
Trish went to the bathroom, and surveyed the damage to her face once again. The swelling had stopped, but the bruise was darker and more pronounced. It would be hell to try and cover up. She got her makeup kit out, and started applying a little foundation to the bruise trying to be gentle about it.  
  
She managed to get most of it covered up pretty well. All you could really see was a red tinge on her face, and she could pass that off as blush of something. She noticed that Kurt would be coming for her soon, so she started to get ready. As she was almost finished, a knock sounded on her door. She ran a quick brush through her hair, and answered the door without asking who it was, thinking it was Kurt.  
  
She was wrong. It turned out to be Test, and he was furious. He looked at her with daggers in his eyes, and she stepped back surprised.  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I have my ways," Test said vindictively.  
  
"Well, you can leave now."  
  
"Oh, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Leave."  
  
"I don't think so Trish, I think we have a few things we need to talk about."  
  
"No we don't, I never want to talk to you again, we're over," Trish said firmly.  
  
"We're not over until I say we're over."  
  
"Is that so?" a voice asked.  
  
"Get out of here Angle," Test said without turning his head.  
  
"No, I don't think so Test. I'm here to see Trish, not your sorry ass."  
  
"Well, I was here first, and Trish and I need to talk."  
  
"No we don't," Trish said, going over to Kurt, "Let's go to dinner Kurt."  
  
"You can't run away from me Trish," Test called out.  
  
"Don't listen to him," Kurt whispered.  
  
"I'm trying," Trish answered.  
  
"He can't hurt you anymore, and he won't, I promise."  
  
"Thank you Kurt."  
  
"You're my friend, that's what friends do."  
  
They walked downstairs, and out of the hotel. They were meeting Jericho and Stephanie at a local restaurant that was just down the street. Trish smiled as she thought of Kurt as her protector. He had really turned out different from how she first perceived him.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant, and spotted Chris and Stephanie talking in a booth. They walked over, and sat themselves down.  
  
"Hey Kurt, hey Trish," Chris said as they sat down.  
  
"Hey, so why'd you pick this place?" Kurt asked, looking around the nice restaurant.  
  
"Princess wanted expensive, of course she also wants me to pay."  
  
"You should pay, I'm worth it."  
  
"You have yet to prove that," Chris said kissing her quickly.  
  
"Trish, I'm glad you could join us," Stephanie said to the quiet blonde.  
  
"Thanks, thank you guys for letting me come."  
  
"The more the merrier," Chris added.  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't know if you guys would want me to come. I've never really gotten along with you guys."  
  
"I know that was directed towards me," Stephanie said, "But I have nothing against you Trish."  
  
"Oh, ok," Trish said, feeling a little more comfortable by her surroundings.  
  
After dinner, the foursome walked out into the cool night air. Chris had an arm placed tightly around Stephanie, trying to keep the both of them warm. They stood outside for a moment, looking around them.  
  
"It's freezing out here," Stephanie said, shivering.  
  
"I'll keep you warm," Chris said, pulling her closer, much to her delight.  
  
"I'd rather a nice, warm hotel room keep me warm," Stephanie said, through chattering teeth, "You guys, we're going to go back to the hotel."  
  
"Ok, that's cool," Kurt said. They said their goodbyes, and Stephanie and Chris walked off towards the hotel.  
  
"They're so great," Trish said.  
  
"Yeah, they're really fun to be around."  
  
"Yeah, and they're such a great couple. I only wish I could have that."  
  
"I'm sure someday you will."  
  
"Maybe, I don't know, I don't attract the best men."  
  
"Well, actually, neither did Stephanie, but then she found Chris, so see there's hope for you yet."  
  
"I guess. Did you tell them not to mention my cheek?" Trish asked, realizing the couple had said nothing about her cheek, which they had seen earlier.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, because they didn't mention it all night."  
  
"Ok, so I may have mentioned it, but I didn't want to make you any more uncomfortable than you were."  
  
"I know I keep saying this Kurt, but thank you."  
  
"You don't have to keep saying it Trish, I understand just fine. Do you want me to walk you back to the hotel?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked silently back to the hotel, just enjoying the evening. They walked into the hotel, and to the elevators. They got to Trish's floor, and to her hotel room.  
  
"Night Kurt."  
  
"Night, and next time, look to see who's on the other side of the door."  
  
"I will, good night Kurt."  
  
"Sweet dreams," Kurt said before leaving.  
  
Trish walked into her hotel room, and closed the door behind her. She had enjoyed the evening immensely. She hadn't realized just how funny and sweet Kurt could be. But all night, all he tried to do was make her feel comfortable, and included. She hadn't had someone do that in a long time.  
  
She kind of liked it. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Kurt, stop!" Trish said giggling as Kurt tickled her.  
  
They were waiting for Stephanie and Jericho to get back from picking up the Chinese food that they had ordered earlier. The four of them had really bonded over the past month or so. Trish even began to become friends with Stephanie, a few shopping trips aiding that.  
  
Tonight they were in Jericho and Stephanie's suite, and the four of them were going to have a movie marathon. The suite was huge and spacious, perfect for the evening. They had had a few of these evenings, and they were always a lot of fun.  
  
"I wish Chris and Stephanie would get back already, I'm starving," Kurt said.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be back soon."  
  
"I hope so, if they're like making out in their car right now, I'm going to be so pissed."  
  
"Kurt, they're probably on their way."  
  
"They better be," he said laughing.  
  
"Kurt, before they get here, can I just tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
"I just wanted to thank you, for everything you've done for me."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I mean, I just wanted to thank you for being my friend. It's been so long since I had a real friend. Test made me alienate all my friends, and I was all alone until you came along. And then you invited me into your group of friends, and now instead of being alone, I've got you, and Chris and Stephanie. Just...thank you."  
  
"You don't have to thank me Trish, we're friends, and friends help each other."  
  
"You're a lot different than I first imagined."  
  
"You mean, I'm not a complete jackass, like I come across on screen."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant," she said, shaking her head, laughing.  
  
"Sure it isn't, I know that you thought I was an asshole."  
  
"Ok, maybe a little, but only a little."  
  
"And what do you think now?"  
  
"I think you're wonderful."  
  
Trish looked up into his eyes, and her breath caught. He had a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever gazed upon, and they just shone in the light. She found herself drawn to them, drowning in them, getting lost in the glassy pools of blue that were staring at her with an intensity she had never seen before.  
  
Kurt leaned in a little, and Trish froze. She didn't know what to do, it was like time had stopped, and all that was left was Kurt and her, and him leaning in ever so slowly. Now she could feel his breath so close to her lips, and she closed her eyes in anticipation of his lips on hers. Suddenly the door opened, and the moment was lost as Kurt pulled back suddenly, and Trish opened her eyes. They shared a look, before turning to Jericho and Stephanie.  
  
"Hey guys, we come bearing food," Jericho said, holding up a couple bags of take-out.  
  
"We weren't interrupting anything were we?" Stephanie asked, feeling the tension in the room.  
  
"No, of course not," Trish said, throwing them a smile.  
  
"Ok," Stephanie said, though not convinced. She had seen how close Kurt and Trish had been getting over the last month.  
  
"I'm so glad you got here, I'm so hungry," Kurt said, getting off the couch, and heading towards the table where Jericho was setting the food out.  
  
"Stephanie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Trish asked.  
  
"Sure," she answered, walking over to Trish.  
  
"Come with me," Trish told her, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the bathroom.  
  
"What's that all about?" Jericho asked Kurt, who was busy stuffing an eggroll in his mouth.  
  
"I mbst pssed Twft," Kurt said, with his mouth full of food.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
Kurt swallowed his food, "I almost kissed Trish."  
  
"Whoa."  
  
"I know, I don't know what came over me, she was just there and she looked so pretty, and I leaned in..."  
  
"So why didn't you kiss her?"  
  
"You and Steph walked in."  
  
"Oops," Jericho said apologetically, "If we had known--"  
  
"It's ok, we just got caught up in the moment, Trish is just a friend."  
  
Meanwhile, Trish was busy pacing around the spacious bathroom, her hands running through her hair. Stephanie sat on the edge of the large bath tub, watching as Trish walked back and forth, wondering why Trish was acting so erratically.  
  
"Trish, what's the matter?"  
  
"It's Kurt."  
  
"What about Kurt?" Stephanie asked, confused.  
  
"He almost kissed me."  
  
"What? When was this?"  
  
"Right before you walked in."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, we didn't know."  
  
"No, it's fine, I don't even know if I want him kissing me in the first place. I'm just so confused."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he's supposed to be my friend, friends don't kiss friends. If we had kissed then there would always be that awkwardness between us."  
  
"Are you attracted to him?"  
  
"He's my best friend, and he's really been there, I don't know what I'd do without him."  
  
"That doesn't answer the question Trish."  
  
"I don't know, I don't know if I'm attracted to him. I just know that I need him as a friend right now."  
  
"Then don't worry about it right now. Maybe it was just the timing, you know. Just don't make a big deal out of it right now."  
  
"Ok, thanks Stephanie."  
  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for."  
  
They walked out of the bathroom, and into the living room, joining Jericho and Kurt. The four of them got their food, and settled themselves in front of the television. They turned on the movie that they had chosen, Office Space. They thought a comedy was in order for the evening, a way to relax, and get away from their hectic lives.  
  
Jericho and Stephanie were settled on the couch, with Stephanie snuggled up against him as they watched the movie. Trish looked at them from the armchair she was sitting in. She couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous of them. She wanted what they had, and she didn't know if she would ever find that.  
  
She looked at Kurt who was sitting on the floor next to the couch. She wondered what would he do if she were to sit next to him and start cuddling with him. Her eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking, and she shook her head of such thoughts. Kurt was just her friend, nothing more.  
  
Kurt watched as Trish kept glancing at him. She wondered what she was thinking about. How could he have been so stupid, almost kissing her? He hadn't known what had come over him, it was like temporary insanity or something. Nothing could happen between him and Trish, they were just friends after all.  
  
After watching Office Space and Empire Records, Kurt and Trish left, going to their respective hotel rooms. They hadn't uttered a word to each other after the almost kiss, and left without saying goodbye, they didn't know what to say to each other even if they were speaking to each other.  
  
Later that evening, Jericho and Stephanie lay together in bed, talking.  
  
"So what did Trish want to talk to you about?" Jericho asked her.  
  
"Oh, you know girl things," Stephanie said, not aware that Jericho knew about the situation.  
  
"About Kurt almost kissing her you mean," he said, chuckling.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Because Kurt told me, he was there too, you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what do you think is going on between those two?"  
  
"I don't know, Trish said they're just friends."  
  
"That's what Kurt said," Jericho added.  
  
"But I don't believe that for a second," she finished.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No way, did you see the two of them, have you seen them for the past month? They don't want to be just friends."  
  
"And you're so astute to this because?" he asked, wanting to know how she knew.  
  
"Because I'm intuitive like that, I knew that you wanted me," she said, knowingly.  
  
"Lucky for me. But I don't know about those two, I mean, Trish just got out of a bad relationship."  
  
"Yeah, which means that she needs someone like Kurt."  
  
"But don't you think she's wary of men right now?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't in the best relationship with Hunter, and look at me, I'm with you now. I think she just needs someone who is kind and caring."  
  
"That someone being Kurt?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Stephanie, what do you have up your sleeve?" he said, looking down at her, seeing her thinking face.  
  
"Well, what if we were to help them along a little?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just give them a nudge in the right direction. I think they're both just afraid the other one doesn't have feelings for them. Maybe if they realize they both like each other that would help them get with each other."  
  
"And just how do we do that?"  
  
"I don't know exactly."  
  
"You know, maybe we should just stay out of it."  
  
"No, I mean, they want each other, I know it, you know it, we just have to get them to know it."  
  
"Fine, but I'm only going along with this because I love you."  
  
"I knew you would help."  
  
"Of course I would, you have me wrapped around your finger Stephy."  
  
"I know, but you love it."  
  
"Well, there's no place I'd rather be," Jericho thought for a second, "How about we set them up for a romantic evening? You know, romantic dinner, dancing, the whole she- bang?"  
  
"That's a great idea!" Stephanie said enthusiastically.  
  
"Thanks, it's pretty simple though, they always do that in the movies and stuff."  
  
"Well, I think it's great, they'll never know what hit them." 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: What the hell is this! Could I be updating this after almost four years? Well, you see, I wrote one sentence of this for the last four years, and finally finished. Or I'm incredibly lazy and I just now wrote this…believe what you want.

Actually, this is a personal favor to someone, so I hope that they enjoy this most of all. :)

* * *

Trish lay in bed, alone, looking up at the ceiling. She was thinking about what had transpired earlier when she had been in Chris and Stephanie's suite sans Chris and Stephanie. She had almost kissed Kurt. Well, Kurt had almost kissed her…well, they had almost kissed each other. They had been so close to kissing and she could almost feel the softness of his lips on hers…almost. But it just wasn't meant to be at that moment, but she couldn't believe how much she had wanted him to kiss her. 

She had to admit that she and Kurt had gotten really close after the entire Test debacle. He had been her savior when she had needed a savior and she didn't know if he knew this, but she would be eternally grateful that he had been there. After that, it seemed the friendship just came natural to the two of them, and she wasn't complaining. Kurt was one of the funniest, nicest, sweetest, and quite frankly, most good-looking guys she had ever met, and to be in his company so much of the time was a blessing.

But she could make the tiny concession to herself that she wanted more. Sure, her last relationship was a piece of crap and maybe she was compensating or looking for a rebound, but it was different with Kurt. Kurt made her feel like she was the only person in his world at that moment, and that was a good feeling. She wondered if other people around him felt that way too, like when he was focused on you, the rest of the world seemed to fade away. She never felt that way with Test, and she liked that it was something special pertaining to Kurt.

She just didn't know if he felt the same way.

In his own hotel room, Kurt was contemplating the future as well…and he was ruing the past. If only Chris and Stephanie had waited a few more minutes to come in the room, or if they had gotten caught in traffic or something, he could've been kissing Trish Stratus. It was a thought that sent his mind into overdrive. _He _could've been kissing Trish Stratus. That thought alone set his mind afire. He bit his lips as he thought about what it would be like to just kiss her until he couldn't kiss her any longer.

He was loath to admit it, but he wanted what Chris and Stephanie had; he wanted it so bad that he could taste it. He quite often felt like a third wheel whenever he was with them, and because he felt like an outsider to begin with, he tended to become an observer to their relationship. He knew that Stephanie had been burned before by Hunter, and she had come out of that relationship with a lot of low self-esteem. But when she was with Chris, it was like a whole different story. She was a different person, a better person, and so was Chris.

He wanted someone to make him a better person without even trying. The way Trish made him feel, he felt like she could be that person. But maybe he was projecting too much into this. They were friends, and maybe that's all she saw them as. But when he had seen her face earlier, right before he was going to kiss her, well, that didn't look like the face of a girl who thought that they should just be friends.

He resolved himself to do something. He had to take action now before some other guy came along and snatched her up. He couldn't even fathom Trish staying on the market for that long. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, with or without makeup, she looked great. He sat up in bed, thinking about how crazy this was, and it was indeed crazy. He was just going to what? Go up to her hotel room, knock on the door and confess that he wanted to try things with her? Like that would blow over well, he thought to himself.

But then again…maybe it would work. Maybe he just had to tell the truth and not beat around the bush. He was having an internal pep talk with himself. The timid, afraid half was sitting there listening to his aggressive, take-charge half yell at him and make him get up. If he was going to take action, now was the time. He was Kurt freaking Angle, gold medalist, he could take charge of this situation.

Little did Kurt know that Trish was having a similar internal struggle. She wanted to go see Kurt and tell him everything that she was feeling. If being with Test taught her anything it was that she had to control her own future. She couldn't cower in the corner behind some guy. She had to make it happen herself and not rely on anybody else. She wanted to talk to Kurt, maybe even kiss Kurt, who knew. She smiled almost giddily at that thought. A nice, caring relationship? It almost seemed foreign to her now.

She got up from her bed and pulled on some pajama pants. She usually only slept in a tank top and her panties, but she didn't think that appropriate attire to go see Kurt…maybe during future rendezvous, but not now. She slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops and padded her way to the door. She was surprised when she opened it to see Kurt approaching on the other side, a few feet away from her door.

"Kurt, what are you doing up?" she asked in surprise. "Were you going to see someone?"

"Oh…yeah, actually…you," he said, giving a soft chuckle. "I was coming to see you…but where are you going?"

"I was actually going to come and see _you_," she told him with a short laugh. "I guess we were on the same wavelength, do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do," Kurt said as she held the door open for him. He passed through the doorway, sending her a smile as he did so. He went over to the couch and sat down. Trish closed the door and kicked the flip-flops off her feet as she went to sit down next to Kurt, turning so she could actually see him.

"So couldn't sleep or something?"

"Something like that," he told her. "I was just…well, you're up, why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep either," she said, becoming a little bit nervous now that she was faced with the task at hand. "I was just up thinking, you know, it's a big, lonely room and I wasn't that tired, it seemed the only thing to do unless I wanted to watch some late-night infomercial or you know, a really bad comedy from the 80's that makes you wonder how you ever survived a decade with your hair that big."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, that does sound boring, so were you going to come down to see me and hang out or something?" He knew that he was prodding her along, but if her resolve was crumbling, his was already ashes scattered across the ground.

"Not really," she said. "I was thinking about…earlier…"

"Oh…earlier…" He knew what she was talking about, and he'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to know what she was referring to and it wasn't the movie selection or the greasiness of the mu-shu pork.

"Yeah, I mean, something clearly happened earlier," Trish said slowly, trying to see what his reaction would be without outright saying, "Hey we almost kissed earlier, what do you think about that!" No, she couldn't just say that, that would be way too out there.

"Clearly," he nodded.

"I wanted to…talk about that," she told him. "I mean, if you want to. I think that we need to say some things about that."

"It was a lapse in judgment," Kurt said quickly and he kicked himself inside for saying something like that as Trish's head went back a little, obviously not expecting him to say something like that. She also looked a little hurt.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say, that came out all wrong."

"No, no, I think I got the gist of what that meant. I guess that you meant that it was something that was an accident and shouldn't have happened. I respect that…I mean, I was going to say the same thing actually."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm coming off a really bad relationship, and you know, I don't really want to fall into another relationship just yet, give me my freedom right," she said lamely, trying to sound enthusiastic, but coming off more indifferent than anything else.

"Well, good, I'm glad we got that cleared up," Kurt said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. This wasn't how this was supposed to turn out. She wasn't supposed to agree with him on this count. She wasn't supposed to say these things, but he had let himself fall into a trap and it was only his own, stupid fault. If he had just not sounded like such a douchebag. But it was too late now.

"Me too," she said. "I mean, I didn't…want you to get the wrong idea about us or anything."

"Yeah, wrong idea," he echoed softly. Then he stood up quickly, like suddenly the couch had gotten five thousand degrees hotter and he couldn't' stand it. "I better go, it's late, we have to travel tomorrow, Chris and Stephanie will be coming to get us early and you know, they're cranky enough in the mornings."

"Oh, you're leaving," she said, hating the things she had been saying, but she wasn't going to put herself out there if he thought it was a mistake. Or could she?

"Yeah, I think it's for the best, you know, sleep is good," he said, sounding like an idiot, but it wouldn't be the first time this conversation that he sounded like an idiot and a jerk.

Trish had to speak up, she couldn't just let him leave, "Kurt, wait."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning towards her.

"I didn't mean what I said," she said, sounding defeated, like just saying the words had drained the fight out of her. "I didn't mean any of it."

"You didn't?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I mean, you said it was a lapse in judgment and I was willing to go along with that because I didn't want to stick my neck out there and look like a fool or something, but you know, sometimes you have to look like the fool. I didn't meant what I said, I didn't think it was stupid and I don't think that I can't see anyone right now, and I especially did want that kiss. I wanted it a lot."

"You did?" he asked, still dumbfounded by what she was saying. She was a lot braver than he was, and he had to give her props for that. He had been a coward, but she was stepping up to the plate.

"Kurt, I like you…there, I said it," she said with a sigh of relief. "I said it and it's out there. I'm not doing something like confessing my undying love for you, because I don't love you, but I really, really like you Kurt, and I want to try and see where this would go. Just to see, you know. It couldn't hurt…I mean, if you still think it was a lapse in jud--"

"I lied," he interrupted. "I lied, I wanted to kiss you so badly, I want to kiss you right now!"

She laughed. "You do?"

"I really do, like, I wanted to when I first came down here, but I thought there was a chance that you didn't want _me_ to kiss _you_, and I didn't want to say anything. I mean, I just…I know you had a bad thing with Test, and I didn't want to rush it, or rush you."

She nodded, "It was bad with him, but you're not him, you're different, and I'm different from when I was with him, and that has a lot to do with you, and I think that's good. I like the way that you make me feel, and I want to ride it out. Try something new, go for it, you know."

"So that kiss was…welcome?"

"And still would be if you were willing to try it again," she told him. "I don't think that Chris and Stephanie will be walking in now, and if they do, I'll kick them the hell out."

Kurt laughed and came over to her. He took her face in his hands and leaned forward to press a kiss to her lips. She eagerly kissed him back, realizing that when she was thinking about how good it would be earlier, that didn't compare to what she felt right now. It felt incredibly good and as she wrapped her arms around him, she was giving him a chance, and she liked that she was giving him a chance. He liked it too, obviously, as he kept kissing her and kept kissing her just because he could.

This time there were no interruptions.


End file.
